


A Lost Friend

by Sagitta



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagitta/pseuds/Sagitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky from "Manchild on the Streets"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Friend

**Author's Note:**

> October 2012


End file.
